Ella Enchanted Movie Version
by beautyshines5795
Summary: This is the movie version of Ella and the orders she has to suffer. I watched the movie and then basically summarized it in my own words.


Ella Enchanted

This is the movie version of Ella.

When Ella was born she was cursed with the gift of obedience. She had to do everything she was told. When she was about six or seven her mother was dying. As her mother was on her deathbed her mother told her that she was stronger than any curse. It didn't matter how hard Ella tried to break the curse she couldn't. She obeyed everything she was told to do. Along came Hattie and Olive who absolutely used the curse against her. They made Ella obey everything they said to do. It started with Ella having to hand over her mother's necklace to them. The next thing they made her do was say that she was stupid and that she knew nothing in front of everybody at the debate when she was fighting against her stepsister Hattie in the debate. When they were at the meeting where Prince Char was introduced to all of Frell they made her go home. Hattie and Olive did not know of the curse at this time. When she was with Prince Char Hattie and Olive told her to come here and to go home. When she was with Areida they bumped into Hattie and Olive and they told her to come here. They told her to take some things from the market. At that moment they figured it out that she would always obey them. Her stepmother knew of the curse. Her stepmother then told her when she got home from being arrested for stealing stuff from the market that she was forbidden to see Areida ever again because her stepmother wanted to know who put her up to it and Hattie and Olive told her to tell her stepmother that it was areida. Her stepmother then told her to go pick bouquets for their sitting portrait the next day. She then goes on a journey to find Lucinda to try and convince her to take back her gift. Along the way she bumps into an elf that is tied to a wheel having knives thrown at him by bad men. Ella physically beats up the bad men and then unties the elf. The elf then accompanies her on her journey where they then bump into olgres who want to eat them. She and Slannen are rescued by Prince Char who then also accompanies them to Giantville to find Lucinda Periweather. She then goes with Char back to his castle to look in the census to find where the flying while intoxicated place is to find Lucinda. Hattie and Olive are at the castle on a tour and they are arguing so the king has to deal with it. He asks them about Ella and they tell him that she obeys everything she is told to do but they still didn't know why. He then goes to the hall of census and asks Ella if she found everything she needed. She says yes and he uses her curse to make her kill Char but then she writes Char a letter saying that they need to stay away from each other but she couldn't tell him why. She has Slannen chain her to a tree so she can't go near Char. Lucinda comes to the wrong place and lands right where Ella is chained. Ella begs her to take back the curse and she said if Ella wanted to get rid of the curse she had to get rid of it herself. She then said because she was such a nice fairy she would unchain her. Ella said no she couldn't go near Char. She tries to climb up the tree. She ends up at the coronation ball where she then takes the dagger and holds it above Char's back while he is in the middle of proposing to her. She says to herself over and over again I will no longer be obedient. That is when she breaks the curse and is independent. She gets thrown in prison for trying to kill the prince. Slannen rescues her and they go into the castle to stop the coronation because the crown is poisoned and char will die if it's placed on his head. The king calls in the red guards and Ella and Char have to fight them. Ella and Char fight them and win. She then tells Him about his uncle saying to her that she had to kill him while they fought the red guards. He then asks her to marry him again and she says that she would. Hattie and Olive race up to them and tells Ella never to never go near him again. She then says wanna bet? She then rips her necklace right off of Hattie's neck. She marries Char and lives Happily ever after! The End!


End file.
